


Innumerable

by tfa2141



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Lucifer/Chloe, Fluff, How to be a good boyfriend 101, Lucifer x Trixie BROTP, Potential OOC for Lucifer, Whatever works right, but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfa2141/pseuds/tfa2141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from a friend on Tumblr.</p><p>Lucifer and Trixie get into some deep conversations while stargazing one night. Established Lucifer/Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innumerable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freakytillthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakytillthemoon/gifts).



Trixie padded out onto the patio where Lucifer was sitting, giving a small cough when he didn’t acknowledge her presence. He gave a slow blink, as if breaking some sort of trance, and turned to her with a smile. “Come to check up on me, then?”

“No, I just wanted to see what you were doing.” She wandered over to his chair and rather unceremoniously climbed up in his lap. “Can I sit here with you?”

“Of course, Beatrice. Although your mother would probably kill me if I let you stay without a jacket on.” He removed his coat and draped it around her shoulders, feeling her sigh as she pulled it around her.

They sat in silence for a while until Trixie piped up once again. “So what were you doing?”

“I was just taking in the stars.” He smiled, perhaps a bit wistfully. “Do you know how they got there?”

She didn’t answer verbally, but he could feel her shake her head against his chest where it rested. He gave a small sigh, his breath a white mist in the cold night air. “Short answer, my dad put them there. He  made the sun and the moon and all the stars in the night sky,” he started. “And he gave them all their names.” 

He took Trixie’s hand in his own and used her finger to point at the stars as he named them off. “Sirius, Canopus, Vega, Arcturus, Alpha Centauri . Now, those are some of the brightest stars, but there are far more out there that we can’t see just yet,” he explained. “They are innumerable and imperfect, but the sky just wouldn’t be the same without them.”

“Woah.”

Lucifer laughed at the wonder in her voice, a child so captivated by something that was second nature to him. 

“When you were little, did your dad sit down and talk about the stars with you, too?”

_ He would have done no such thing,  _ his mind answered.  _ What has your father ever really done for you? _

“Something like that,” he replied with a smile.

“Oh,” she replied, before nudging herself into his side once more.

  
  
  


“Lucifer?”

“Hmm?”

“Your dad must have been pretty cool.”

“I suppose some people see him that way.” 

“My dad did something really bad and can’t be with us for a while.”

 

Lucifer winced, a bit of his heart aching for the little one in his arms. “People make mistakes sometimes, Beatrice. It’s just human nature.” He rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. “Your father’s not a bad person, and I want you to remember that. But even good people have to learn from their mistakes, okay?”

She nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer, and he gave a quiet hum as she settled against him once more.  _ She didn’t need to know the details,  _ he decided, opting instead for patient silence.

The light behind them in the kitchen turned off, and the screen door slid quietly open as Chloe emerged from inside the house. She peered around the corner and smiled when she saw Trixie curled up in Lucifer’s lap. Still undetected, she leaned carefully against the doorframe as her daughter piped up from his arms again.

 

“Lucifer, since you and Mom are dating, does that make you my dad now?”

He stiffened, the question catching him completely off guard. How could he explain this to a child who had already been through so much? First her father, then Malcolm, and now his relationship with Chloe - it all seemed like a terrible load to bear for someone her age. Chloe held her breath against the doorframe and debated chiming in to stop the conversation before it started. As she pulled away from the screen and took a step towards them, she was cut off by Lucifer’s answer.

“Not technically, Beatrice, no,” he started. He propped her up on his lap and steered her shoulders so she was facing him. “You know this, and you know I could never replace your father. So for now, just plain old ‘Lucifer’ will do.”

Trixie looked down at her hands like he’d just yelled at her.

With a gentle hand, he raised her chin so that her eyes met his once more. “But I suppose part of this  _ is _ your decision, hmm? So how do you feel about it?”

The little girl furrowed her eyebrows and gave a small frown, trying to find the right words to say. After a beat, her facial features relaxed and she looked back at him. “Well, I like you. And I know you like Mom. So… I guess I’d like it if you were a dad to me.” With a smile, she wrapped herself tighter in his jacket. “But I won’t call you that if you don’t want me to.”

 

He tightened his grip on her shoulders and pulled her close as she snuggled into his side, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear from where it had fallen. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, the situation diffused for now. She moved across the wooden patio to where the pair sat, and took the chair next to his. With a warm smile, he turned his eyes from a sleeping Trixie to her. “So you heard some of that, did you?”

With a conspiratorial grin, she reached across and took his hand in hers. “Tail end.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and thank you to my wonderful friend freakytillthemoon for the prompt!
> 
> Don't hesitate to drop me a comment if you liked it, or send a suggestion for a future work my way either here or on @outdun on Tumblr. Your support really keeps me going, thank you so much.


End file.
